


Feelings -- Gefühle

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 3 [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: 3 x 12, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-17 14:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10596132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung: Blaine konnte wegen seiner Medikamente nicht denken. Dafür fühlte er umso mehr.Ereignet sich während 3x12'The Spanish Teacher' / 'Spanisches Blut'





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Feelings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/341327) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



> Das ist wieder eine dieser Geschichten von flaming muse, bei der man das Gefühl hat, dass sie in die Zukunft blicken konnte. Wenn ich sie lese, dann habe ich sofort ein Flash-Forward zur 3. Folge von Staffel 4, als Kurt bei einem Telefonat in glühenden Farben seine Erlebnisse mit Rachel schildert und Blaine sich mit seiner Schulsprecherwahl vollkommen unbeachtet und unwichtig fühlt. Armer Blaine.....normalerweise nicht der Beste, wenn es um Kommunikation geht, gibt er hier seinen Emotionen ungefiltert eine Stimme.

 

 

Obwohl es draußen hinter seinen zugezogenen Vorhängen dunkel war und in seinem Zimmer nur _eine_ Lampe brannte, war es viel zu hell und vor seinen Augen drehte sich alles in gemächlicher Bewegung, wie ein Eishockeyspieler, der zum Aufwärmen ein paar Runden dreht. Blaine klappte das Buch zu, in dem er eigentlich gar nicht lesen sollte, drehte die unverletzte Seite seines Gesichts erleichtert in sein Kissen und schloss die Augen, als sein Handy plötzlich die Melodie von 'Perfect' spielte.

Er lächelte schon, bevor er das Telefon am Ohr hatte. Wenn Kurt anrief, musste er immer lächeln; im Laufe der Zeit war ihm klargeworden, dass er quasi das lebende Beispiel für das Experiment des Pawlow'schen Hundes war, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass er nach dem Klingelzeichen mit seinem wundervollen, gutaussehenden, faszinierenden, perfekten Freund sprechen durfte.

"Kurt", säuselte er glücklich.

"Hallo Blaine", antwortete Kurts warme Stimme an Blaines Ohr. Das war zwar nicht dasselbe wie Kurts warmen Atem am Ohr zu spüren, als wäre er hier bei ihm, aber trotzdem fing seine Haut an zu prickeln. "Wie fühlst du dich?"

"Viel besser, jetzt, da ich mit dir reden kann."

"So gern ich das auch höre, aber hast du heute deine Tabletten genommen?"

"Ja." Blaine seufzte leise. Am Tag vorher hatte er versucht, die Schmerzmittel wegzulassen, weil sie ihn benebelten und melancholisch werden ließen. Ein Teil von ihm war der Meinung, er müsste sich auch ohne Medikamente von der Operation erholen können. Er sollte sie nicht brauchen müssen. Hatte die Menschheit nicht tausende Jahre lang ohne Schmerzmittel überlebt? Sein Großvater brüstete sich heute noch damit, dass er beim Zahnarzt auf die Betäubung verzichtete. Unglücklicherweise hatte Blaines Kopf nach ein paar Stunden so schrecklich wehgetan, dass er sich beinahe übergeben hätte und Kurt früher hatte nachhause gehen müssen, weil Blaine kaum ein Wort heraus gebracht hatte und nichts weiter tun konnte, als still in der Dunkelheit dazuliegen. "Ich habe meine Lektion gelernt."

"Das hoffe ich doch." Kurts Tonfall wurde leise und besorgter. "Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, was dich da geritten hat."

Blaine rollte sich bequem auf der Seite zusammen. "Das hab ich dir doch gesagt; ich mag das Gefühl nicht, dass sie auslösen."

"Welches Gefühl? Besser? Schmerzfrei?", schlug Kurt vor.

"Traurig", rutschte es Blaine heraus, bevor er noch richtig nachgedacht hatte, und das war ein weiterer Grund dafür. Er konnte mit den Schmerzpillen nicht _denken_. Dafür fühlte er umso mehr. Zum Beispiel, wie sehr er es vermisste, seine Zeit mit Kurt zu verbringen. Wenn sie sich tagsüber oder nach der Schule auf einen Kaffee trafen, oder auf dem Rücksitz von Kurts Auto zusammen saßen – all das hätte er gestern Abend beinahe vor seiner Mutter herausposaunt, als sie zu ihm gekommen war, um 'Gute Nacht' zu sagen, denn nachdem das Schmerzmittel endlich wirkte, konnte er nur noch daran denken, wie sehr er sich wünschte, wieder gesund zu sein, damit er mit seinem Freund im Breadstix an einem Tisch sitzen, oder ihm auf seiner Veranda ein Ständchen singen konnte, anstatt ihn nachhause schicken zu müssen, damit Kurt nicht angewidert wäre, wenn Blaine sich vor lauter Schmerzen übergeben musste.

Blaine drückte sein Gesicht ins Kissen. Er war ein riesiger Klecks blöder, tablettenbedingter Gefühle. Mit Augenklappe. Wahrscheinlich war es noch nicht mal eine coole Augenklappe; er war ziemlich sicher, dass Kurt das nur gesagt hatte, damit er sich besser fühlte.

"Traurig?", fragte Kurt. "Warum bist du traurig? Es hatte immer den Anschein, als wärst du gut drauf, wenn ich bei dir war, oder zumindest okay."

"Naja, wenn _du_ bei mir bist, dann bin ich gut drauf."

"Oh." Kurt klang überrascht, aber Blaine konnte sein Lächeln 'hören', als er weitersprach: "Deshalb wäre ich jetzt viel lieber bei dir."

"Wenn ich die Wahl hätte, wäre ich lieber bei _dir_ ; ich habe mein Zimmer so satt." Blaine atmete tief ein und versuchte, noch eine Spur von Kurts Rasierwasser von gestern zu erschnüffeln, damit er sich vorstellen konnte, er läge auf Kurts weichem Bett und Kurt direkt neben ihm – jeden Augenblick würden seine Finger durch Blaines Haar streicheln und seine Lippen wären nur Millimeter von seiner Wange entfernt.

Selbst _ich_ habe dein Zimmer langsam satt, und ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde. Aber so gern ich dir auch vorlese, unsere Optionen, was wir sonst machen könnten sind zur Zeit doch ziemlich eingeschränkt."

"Oh Kurt, bitte sprich nicht über andere Optionen", grummelte Blaine in sein Kissen, als eine Vision von Kurts blasser Haut auf seinem Bett vor seinem geistigen Auge auftauchte. "Nicht, solange ich nicht wenigstens deine Hand halten kann."

"Ich werde morgen vorbeikommen, wenn es dir dann besser geht", versprach Kurt.

"Das wird es sicher", versprach Blaine zurück. "Das Nachmittagsprogramm im Fernsehen ist schrecklich langweilig; zur Zeit gibt es nicht viele Serien, die man sich anschauen kann und diese Doktor-Talk-Shows sind schrecklich."

Kurt musste lachen. "Du schaust dir diese Talk-Shows an? Du musst dich wirklich langweilen."

"Du hast ja keine Ahnung", jammerte Blaine. "Also dann, erzähl mir, wie dein Tag war. Kein Detail ist zu unbedeutend, Hauptsache es ist irgendwas außerhalb dieser vier Wände."

"Also, ich habe ein A- auf mein Geschichts-Referat bekommen", erzählte Kurt. Blaine hörte ein Rascheln am anderen Ende der Leitung, als würde Kurt es sich auf seinem Bett bequem machen. Er fragte sich, ob Kurt noch die Schulklamotten trug, oder ob er schon seinen Pyjama angezogen hatte. Der Uhrzeit nach zu urteilen, war er wahrscheinlich noch angezogen, aber Blaine stellte ihn sich trotzdem in diesem Seiden-Pyjama vor, denn dann passten sie fast zusammen. "Beim Mittagessen hat es in der Cafeteria mal wieder eine Essensschlacht gegeben. Ich glaube, die Hockeyspieler haben damit angefangen, aus Protest, weil es keine Pizza mehr gab. Entweder das, oder sie haben sich einfach nur gelangweilt. Allerdings werde ich immer besser darin, ein Tablett als Schild zu benutzen; ich habe heute nicht einen Spritzer abbekommen."

"Das ist gut." Blaine mochte Essensschlachten irgendwie, und er fand es schade, dass er sie verpasst hatte. Er hatte herausgefunden, wie man Wackelpudding quer durch den Raum schleudern konnte, ohne sich die Hände schmutzig zu machen. Man musste nur immer einen Suppenlöffel mitnehmen, selbst wenn man gar keine Suppe aß. Man muss eben allzeit bereit sein.

"Du hast auch einen aufregenden Glee-Nachmittag verpasst. Mr Martinez war wieder da." Kurt hauchte einen zarten Seufzer, der Blaine – buchstäblich – bestens vertraut war.

"Wirklich? Der heiße Abendschullehrer?"

"Das Wort 'heiß' beschreibt ihn nicht annähernd, aber – ja – den meine ich. Er hat mit Santana zusammen gesungen. Du hättest ihn sehen sollen. Du hättest ihn tanzen sehen sollen. Du hättest seine _Arme_ sehen sollen, Blaine."

Blaine öffnete sein Auge und betrachtete seinen eigenen Arm. Er beugte ihn an. Vielleicht sollte er sich ein paar größere Gewichte zulegen und regelmäßiger boxen. Seine Muskeln waren ganz ansehnlich, nur offensichtlich nicht genug. Aber zuerst musste sein Auge verheilen; der Arzt hatte ihm jegliche Anstrengung verboten. Seine sowieso schon unterentwickelten Arme würden also noch atrophischer werden und er würde Kurt nur noch mehr enttäuschen.

"Ich hätte ein Foto machen sollen", sagte Kurt. "Oder ein Video. Es ist nicht fair, dass du ihn nicht hast sehen können. Da gibt es in dieser trostlosen Schule endlich mal was Schnuckeliges für uns zum Anschauen und du verpasst es."

"Es tut mir viel mehr leid, dass ich dich letztens nicht gesehen habe, wie du in diesen mexikanischen Stiefeln getanzt hast. Ich sehe dir gern beim Tanzen zu." Das war fast so gut, wie _mit_ ihm zu tanzen, obwohl es wirklich etwas Wunderbares war, Kurt dabei zuzusehen, wie er sich bewegte und den Rhythmus und die Kraft seines Körpers zu bewundern.

"Mmmh. Es verlangte eine gehörige Portion Gelenkigkeit", stimmte Kurt ihm zu. "In der Zwischenzeit ist Rachel besessen von der Song-Auswahl für das NYADA-Vorsingen, was immer noch besser ist, als ihre Besessenheit über diese verrückte Verlobung. Wenn sie mir deswegen noch einmal eine Nachricht schreibt, wenn ich in Englisch bin, dann nimmt Mrs Russell mir mein Handy weg."

"Hast du es denn nicht auf stumm gestellt?"

"Doch, aber sie hat Ohren wie eine Fledermaus; sie kann hören, wenn es in meiner Hosentasche vibriert."

"Dann steck es doch in deine Schultasche."

"Ich will aber keine Nachricht von dir verpassen", sagte Kurt so unbekümmert, als wäre es nicht das Süßeste, was er machen konnte – allzeit verfügbar zu sein, während Blaine zuhause festsaß in einer sinnlosen, erstickenden Blase aus Unbehaglichkeit, Drogen und Talk-Shows – und redete ohne Pause weiter: "Ach übrigens, Mercedes hat immer noch Drama mit ihren Jungs und sie wird demnächst wohl eine Sam-Intervention nötig haben. Oder eine Shane-Intervention, in Abhängigkeit von ihrer Tagesform."

"Ich glaube immer noch, dass ich eine Grafiktabelle brauche, um bei all diesen Beziehungskisten duchzublicken", murmelte Blaine; es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er um eine gebeten hatte, aber es wurde immer verwirrender. Es konnte allerdings auch sein, dass es zum Teil an seinen Medikamenten lag.

"Ich war heute mit ihr zusammen beim Mittagessen – vor der Essensschlacht – und sie wollte nicht mit mir darüber reden, aber Tina glaubt, dass Mercedes nur Angst hat, wieder verletzt zu werden, weshalb sie sich so dagegen wehrt, mit einem von uns darüber zu sprechen. Mike lässt dich übrigens grüßen."

Kurt ließ Blaine keine Gelegenheit zum Antworten, bevor er seinen nächsten Gedanken weiterverfolgte, seine Stimme vor Begeisterung immer lauter wurde und die Worte nur so aus ihm heraussprudelten. "Oh, wo wir gerade von Mike sprechen, ich hab' dir noch gar nichts von Mr Schues Stierkampfnummer erzählt! Er —"

Eigentlich hörte Blaine gern zu, wenn Kurt erzählte, besonders, wenn er so begeistert von etwas war, dass er sich kaum bremsen konnte, aber als Kurts Worte diesmal auf ihn einprasselten, erwachte in Blaines Brust ein scharfer, quälender Schmerz der Erkenntnis, der ihm den Atem raubte. "Genau so wird es sein, wenn du in New York bist", sagte er plötzlich, so erschüttert von dem Gedanken, dass er die Augen aufriss und sich auf den Rücken warf. Genauso würde es kommen.

"Was meinst du? Meinen Chorleiter in einem Stierkämpferkostüm herumstolzieren zu sehen, während er seine beiden besten Tänzer zum Narren macht? Oh Gott, ich hoffe nicht."

"Nein, ich meine, dass du den ganzen Spaß hast, all diese interessanten Sachen erlebst und ich nur hier sitzen kann und dir zuhören." Blaine konnte es sich ganz genau ausmalen: Kurt, begeistert und vollkommen eingenommen von all den neuen Erfahrungen und Bekanntschaften, während Blaine einsam daheim in seinen vier Wänden saß und sein Freund viel zu weit weg von ihm war. Er hatte das Gefühl, in seinem eigenen Zimmer zu ersticken; er atmete zitternd ein und versuchte, seine Lungen mit Sauerstoff zu füllen.

Kurt verstummte am anderen Ende der Leitung und Blaine hasste sich, weil er überhaupt etwas gesagt hatte. Er hätte einfach zuhören und alles, was Kurt ihm mitteilte, in sich aufsaugen sollen, damit es ihm durch die Nacht und den morgigen Tag half. Selbst der Doppelsieger von 'Der Preis ist heiß' würde seine melancholische Stimmung nicht mehr heben können.

"Ich habe —", begann er seine Entschuldigung, aber Kurt schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

"Wieso glaubst du, dass ich der Einzige sein werde, der etwas Interessantes macht?", fragte er besorgt.

 "Du wirst in New York sein."

"Ja, natürlich wird es für mich dort super aufregend sein, aber auch wenn du immer noch in der hintersten Provinz an der McKinley herumhängst, so bist du in deinem _Abschlussjahr_ und du wirst der Hauptsolist im Glee Club sein, während _ich_ um jede einzelne Rolle werde kämpfen müssen und meine Wäsche in einen Waschsalon bringen muss —" Die Abscheu war seiner Stimme anzuhören. "— und du wirst mit deinem Charme Gratis-Biskotti im Lima Bean kriegen und Mr Shue daran erinnern, dass er Rory auch von Zeit zu Zeit mal eine Zeile singen lassen muss. Vielleicht sogar ein ganzes Lied."

"Das sollten wir jetzt schon tun", sagte Blaine. Rory war nett. Und er hatte eine schöne Stimme. Es war nicht fair, dass er immer nur im Hintergrund stand. Finn konnte auch nicht tanzen und trotzdem durfte er singen.

Kurt machte ein Geräusch, dass sich nicht nach Zustimmung anhörte. "Ich meine damit, dass du der Anführer der New Directions sein wirst und mit Artie zusammen so viel Michael Jackson und Disco-Pop singen kannst wie du willst. Wahrscheinlich wirst du dir auch ganz neue Choreografien ausdenken, bei denen du auf seinen Rollstuhl draufspringst und am Ende wieder Schmerztabletten brauchst."

"Du solltest wissen, dass ich einen ausgezeichneten Gleichgewichtssinn habe. Das eine Mal, als ich abgestürzt bin, hatte er vergessen, die Handbremse anzuziehen."

"Wir kommen hier gerade vom Thema ab."

"Du hast von der Choreografie angefangen."

"Und das tut mir auch leid", antwortete Kurt und es klang ein wenig gereizt. "Ich versuche hier, dich aufzumuntern."

Blaine ließ die letzten paar Sekunden noch einmal Revue passieren und erinnerte sich wieder daran, wie sein Leben aussehen würde, wenn Kurt erst in New York war. Kurt, der schon jetzt interessanter war als jeder andere, den er kannte, würde noch faszinierendere Sachen machen als er es jetzt schon tat. Es wäre für ihn eine wunderbare Erfahrung, aber Blaine wäre zum Zuhören verdammt. "Du weißt doch bereits alles über die New Directions. Das lässt sich doch gar nicht vergleichen."

"Aber das ist es, was _du_ jeden Tag tun wirst."

 

"Ich weiß", sagte Blaine traurig. Er zupfte an seiner Wolldecke. Derselben Wolldecke, die er auch nächstes Jahr noch haben würde, während Kurt eine neue aufregende New York Wolldecke hätte.

"Nein, ich meine, dass ich alles darüber werde wissen wollen, weil es dabei auch um dich geht, Blaine."

"Wirklich?"

"Ja", sagte Kurt sehr geduldig und Blaine wusste das zu schätzen, denn Kurt war nicht gerade mit jedem geduldig. Wenn Kurt das sagte, klang es so simpel. Nett und irgendwie auch lächerlich einfach. "Tatsache ist, du könntest mir eine detaillierte Beschreibung deines Frühstücks schicken, oder welche Fliege du trägst und ich würde es interessant finden." Er lachte amüsiert auf. "Ich glaube, das würde mir sogar gefallen. Zu wissen, was du anhast. Das ganze Ensemble, nicht nur die Krawatte."

"Oh, das kann ich machen", sagte Blaine begeistert und er hatte plötzlich eine brilliante Idee. "Ich könnte dir ein Bild schicken. Mein Handy hat eine Kamera!"

Kurt lachte, obwohl Blaine nicht verstand wieso; es hatte tatsächlich eine Kamera. "Das wäre sogar noch besser."

Blaine überlegte, wie es sein würde, wenn er jeden Morgen ein Bild von sich vor seinem Ankleidespiegel machte, nachdem er seinem Outfit die gleiche Sorgfalt gewidmet hätte, als würde er Kurt persönlich gegenüber stehen. Er dachte darüber nach, wie er verschiedene Aufnahmewinkel ausprobieren würde, verschiedene Posen und Gesichtsausdrücke. Von Zeit zu Zeit könnte er etwas ganz Fürchterliches kombinieren, um Kurt zum Lachen zu bringen. An ihrem Jahrestag könnte er vielleicht eine Blume in der Hand halten. Eine von derselben Sorte, die er auch zu Kurt nach New York schicken würde.

Das unangenehme Gefühl in seiner Brust ließ nach und er lächelte, den Blick auf seine Zimmerdecke gerichtet, die sich langsam im Kreis drehte. Es wäre fast so, als wenn sie immer noch beisammen wären, als würde er sich immer noch kleiden, um Kurt zu gefallen und nicht nur sich selbst – auch wenn sie hunderte Meilen entfernt voneinander wären. Und wenn Kurt es genauso machen würde und Blaine sich die fabelhaften Outfits nicht nur würde vorstellen müssen, in denen die New Yorker ihn tagtäglich sehen konnten.....

"Wirst du mir dann auch Bilder von _deinen_ Outfits schicken?", fragte er.

"Wenn du magst", sagte Kurt und er klang fast verlegen, was Blaine gar nicht verstehen konnte. Kurt war nie verlegen wegen seiner Kleidung. "Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass ein einziges Bild alle Details einfangen wird, aber ich werde mein Bestes versuchen. Es wird eine Herausforderung werden."

"Du kannst mir gern auch mehr als eins schicken. Ich hätte nichts dagegen", versicherte Blaine.

Kurt lachte erneut.

"Was? Ich mein's ernst."

"Ich weiß, Blaine. Aber ich glaube, die meisten Teenagerpärchen, die davon sprechen, sich gegenseitig Fotos zu schicken, meinen damit etwas minimal anderes."

Blaine wurde krebsrot bei dem Gedanken, welche _anderen_ Fotos er schicken könnte und sein Herz begann zu rasen. Er räusperte sich; jetzt war nicht die richtige Zeit, an so etwas zu denken. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf das, was wirklich wichtig war. "Seit wann sind wir wie 'die meisten Pärchen'?"

Kurts Tonfall wurde sanft, leise und amüsiert, als er antwortete: "Das hast du gut gesagt."

Der Klang von Kurts Stimme löste in Blaine eine Sehnsucht aus. Er vergrub die Finger in seiner Wolldecke und versuchte sich vorzustellen, dass Kurt ganz nah bei ihm wäre, anstatt am anderen Ende der Stadt. Er versuchte sich vorzustellen, dass er nur den Arm ausstrecken müsste, um Kurts Hand zu halten. Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass er sich _nicht_ das gesamte nächste Jahr genauso fühlen würde wie jetzt – trotz der Fotos. Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass es nur die Schmerzmittel waren, die ihn so traurig stimmten. "Ich wünschte, du wärst jetzt hier."

"Morgen", antwortete Kurt.

"In Ordnung", sagte Blaine, denn was sonst hätte er darauf antworten sollen. "Ich werde hier sein."

"Ja, aber nicht mehr lange."

Blaine nickte und vergrub sein Gesicht wieder im Kissen. "Ich weiß."

"Ich hole dir Kaffee und Kekse, wenn ich am Kiosk anhalte für neue Zeitschriften", sagte Kurt. "Und wenn du sehr lieb darum bittest, dann werd' ich sogar die Stiefel mitbringen."

"Wirst du mir auch was in ihnen vortanzen?"

"Das sehen wir dann",sagte Kurt und das Lächeln, dass er in seiner Stimme hörte, ließ auch Blaine lächeln. Er musste nur noch bis morgen durchhalten. Das war gar nicht so lange – nicht wirklich.

Nachdem er aufgelegt hatte, löschte Blaine das Licht, obwohl es immer noch früh war. Sein Kopf tat weh und er wollte nur noch schlafen. Er war nicht sicher, ob es ihm gelingen würde, aber einen Versuch war es wert. Es schien vielversprechender, als zu lesen oder weiterhin die Wände anzustarren.

Ein paar Minuten später vibrierte das Handy auf seinem Nachttisch und als er sich zur Seite drehte und auf das Display sah, fand er ein Foto von Kurt vor, perfekt und umwerfend gekleidet – wie immer – wie er auf seinem Bett saß und ihn anlächelte.

Es war nicht dasselbe wie ihn hier zu haben – nicht annähernd – aber Blaines Herzschlag beschleunigte sich trotzdem. Und weil er wusste, dass Kurt ihn liebte, knipste er seine Lampe wieder an und machte ein Foto von sich – komplett mit Augenklappe, verwuschelten Haaren, verknittertem Pyjama und 3-Tage-Bart.

Kurts Antwort war ein simples <3.

Eine Minute später: _Wenn du dich morgen rasiert hast, wirst du die Intensiv-Feuchtigkeitscreme brauchen (die in dem weißen Tiegel). Und denk dran, eine neue, scharfe Rasierklinge einzulegen, damit du mit den langen Stoppeln fertig wirst._

 _Ich liebe dich auch_ , schrieb Blaine zurück und als er sich wieder unter seine Decke kuschelte und die Anspannung in seinem Körper mit jedem Atemzug weniger wurde, war es plötzlich gar nicht mehr schwer, einzuschlafen.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ende~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  

**Author's Note:**

>  _'Tatsache ist, du könntest mir eine detaillierte Beschreibung deines Frühstücks schicken, oder welche Fliege du trägst und ich würde es interessant finden.'_ Als Kurt diesen Satz sagt, könnte ich ihn glatt schütteln. Denn bei dem besagten zukünftigen Telefonat will Blaine genau das ...... Kurts Meinung dazu, welche Fliege er für das Rededuell anziehen soll und Kurt ist so begeistert am Erzählen, dass er Blaines Frage einfach abwimmelt...... wie gesagt, flaming muse kann in die Zukunft sehen und ich würde Blaine am liebsten ganz fest in die Arme nehmen und trösten......
> 
> Hätten sie das mit den Fotos mal gemacht – wer weiß, vielleicht wäre dann alles anders gekommen.


End file.
